


"Who did this to you?"

by Analogical_Virgil



Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Death Threats, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, M/M, Mild Blood, Past Violence, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders, Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analogical_Virgil/pseuds/Analogical_Virgil
Summary: No one messes with Logan's spooky goth boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Birthday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796338
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	"Who did this to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/180738459087/character-a-tilting-character-bs-chin-up-to-get-a).
> 
> !¡!WARNINGS!¡!  
> Mentions of blood, fights, and breaking bones. Logan threatens to kill Roman twice. Logan also threatens to fight Roman. Cursing mainly from Logan though Virgil does his fair share as well. Don't know if I should consider this a warning but Logan believes in multiple gods, mostly Roman and Greek, but Norse ones as well. 
> 
> Human/Punk AU because I LOVE PUNK!LOGAN.
> 
> Also I wrote this for my darling partner's birthday (June 20th). I love you angel and I'm sorry I made Roman be an ass (though he really isn't actually in this).

**_Bold italics is Virgil's "anxiety"._ **

_Just italics are Virgil's actual thoughts._

**~~~~~**

Virgil couldn't remember the last time that Logan was this quiet as he looked him over. He let him turn his head this way and that as he cleaned his face of blood. He tried to keep his thoughts from running away with him but he couldn't help but think about what the punk might think.

**_You know exactly what he thinks of you. He thinks that you're weak and pathetic. Can't even hold your own in a fight. Stupid._ **

_No. He doesn't think that. He loves me. He doesn't think that I'm weak or pathetic._

**_So he says. You can't actually know if that is how he actually feels._ **

Before Virgil can argue with his anxiety anymore, Logan tilted his head up so he could look him dead in the eyes. He was pissed. It was written all over his face. Clear in the way his jaw was set and the way his blue eyes burned with an icy fire. It was also clear that he was barely containing it for Virgil’s sake.

“Who did this to you?” Logan’s voice reflected the cold fire in his eyes.

“It’s nothing, Lo. It’s just a stupid fight. I’ll be fine.” Virgil stated, trying to pull away from him.

Logan gently cupped his face pulling him closer and forcing him to look at him. “Who did this to you?” He repeated a little more forcefully.

"It was Roman!" Virgil yelled, closing his eyes.

"I swear to Athena and all the gods of war that I'm going to fucking kill that pompous ass prep." Logan growled as he stood up.

Virgil grabbed Logan's wrists, pulling him back down. "He isn't worth you going to fucking prison."

Logan looks at him, eyes softening slightly but the icy fire was still there. "No one fucks with what's mine. Especially you."

"I know, Lo. I know, but I don't want to spend the rest of our lives looking at you through a fucking inch of bullet proof glass. I need you with me. Not wasting away in a prison cell."

Logan looked at him for a long moment before he sighed, most if not all of his anger melting away and returning his eyes back to the calm, crystal blue ponds Virgil fell for. "I know, Arachne, but can I at least hit him or break one of his bones?"

"Maybe, but right now I want to watch Big Hero 6 and cuddle up with my amazing punk boyfriend." Virgil said as he stood up intending to walk to their bedroom.

Logan pulled off his jacket before picking Virgil up with his arms around his waist. "That sounds wonderful, amica mea.”

Virgil chuckled as he wrapped his arms and legs around him. “I could have walked.”

“I know, but maybe I wanted to carry you.” Logan responded as he walked to their bedroom. He gently drops Virgil on the bed before kicking off his boots and crawling into the bed with him.

Virgil turned on the tv and opened up Disney Plus, before putting on Big Hero 6.

Logan pulled him closer. “I swear to Odin and all the god of war that I will kill that fucking prep if lays his fucking hands on you again.”

“I know, L. I know. Now shut up and watch the movie.”

“Alright, Loki. As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Logan's nicknames for Virgil
> 
> Arachne is a Greek weaver who was turned into a spider. 
> 
> Amica mea is Latin for my love.
> 
> Loki is tied to spiders in Swedish folklore.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Come scream at me or request stuff on tumblr @ [analogical-virgil](https://analogical-virgil.tumblr.com/rel=%22nofollow%22)


End file.
